


One Unusual Streaming Session

by upsetslingshot



Series: Animal Crossing AU [2]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animal Crossing Fusion, Gaming, Gen, Indestructible Switch, Streaming, The ships are in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetslingshot/pseuds/upsetslingshot
Summary: "Alison cried out in frustration. “What IS going on?”‘i have no idea’ came a response in the chat."Alison is streaming Animal Crossing: New Horizons but, er, something's a bit wrong with it.
Relationships: Julian Fawcett/Margot, Julian Fawcett/Robin
Series: Animal Crossing AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762888
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	One Unusual Streaming Session

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with some more Animal Crossing AU content! Same animals as before, now with my OC, Ramoena (a horse):
> 
> Ingmar - Eagle (@naughtybees character)  
> Margot - Crow (@highinfibre character)
> 
> Robin - Tiger  
> Pat - Dog  
> Captain - Bull  
> Julian - Cat  
> Fanny - Sheep  
> Mary - Duck  
> Kitty - Cat  
> Thomas - Deer
> 
> As always, enjoy!

“Hi guys, so first thing first. I did a really stupid thing.” Alison said to the 12 people who were watching her. “I… accidentally dropped my Switch out the upstairs window. But it survived. Somehow. I’m not sure but it works perfectly still. Still got the joy-con drift but I couldn’t be lucky twice. So I’m still just saving up for a new joy-con set instead of an entirely new Switch.”

She read the few comments which sprang up. “Yes, I’m sure it all works, I’ve played some hours of Stardew Valley already and it seems fine.” She clicked start and let Isabelle’s pre-ramble wash over her. “Today should be the day I get the new villager today, she seems pretty cute so I’m looking forward to that.”

The game finally loaded in and Alison read the couple of comments saying Ramoena (the new villager) was a cute little character and would fit in well with Alison’s island scheme.

“Okay, let’s see what we have in the mail.” Alison muttered. “A K.K. Slider song, a letter from Pat, a letter from the bank, not too much today. Let’s go and see the new villager.” Alison ran off, net in hand, towards the new house.

She ran past the square she had built, where Kitty and Thomas were hanging about. Alison stopped to greet them and watched them as they greeted her back. But then… something else happened. Kitty did the delight emotion. Hmm, a little bit odd, Alison hadn’t done anything worth clapping. Thomas then did the joy emotion quickly followed by the bashful emotion.

“Hey, I’ve never seen them use any emotions outside of the greeting emotion without me doing something first.” Alison said. “Anybody else ever had something like that?”

The ‘no’s’ came tumbling in (all three of them) and Alison shrugged. “Must just be rare. Anyway, Ramoena, Ramoena.” Alison carried until she came across the new house where she’s plopped a couple of days across at the source of the rivers. It turned out to be a cute little pink and white house and as Alison entered she saw a cute little horse sweeping the floor.

“Aw, she’s even cuter now I see her. Let’s go talk to her.” Alison said, then went to her.

“‘Oh hello.” Alison read. “My name’s Ramoena, I’m new to this island but I’m already in love with the island. You’re Alison, right? It’s nice to meet you, I’m sure we’re going to be great friends.’” Then the conversation ended and Ramoena went back to sweeping.

“Aw, she didn’t say a catchphrase.” Alison groaned. “Let’s see if she’ll say it.”

Alison clicked back on Ramoena.

“‘I’m afraid my new house is in a mess, I’m trying to sort it out, perhaps if you come back tomorrow I’ll have it all sorted.’” Alison read Ramoena’s dialogue. “Aw she still didn’t say a catchphrase, that’s a bit weird. Oh well, I’m sure it’ll come up eventually.”

Alison shrugged before realising her audience couldn’t see her. “I guess we’ll go fossil hunting then,”

Alison left Ramoena’s house and went in search of fossils.

“I only need about about 8 or 9 fossils until I’ve completed them so hopefully I’ll get a few more to fill them out.” Alison said. As she wandered over to an open field she had created where they seemed to spawn a lot. “Oh hi, Mary.” Alison said as she ran by Mary who did the happy emotion when she saw Alison.

“Hmm, that’s a bit weird again,” Alison muttered. “But still, onwards.” She carried on running until she managed to dig up all the fossils she could find. “Oh hey, my bridge is finished!” Alison cheered. “I’ll throw a celebration in a bit. But for now, let’s go get these fossils assessed.” She turned and headed towards the museum. She passed by the town hall and slowed as she saw a special character stood in the square. Hmm, it was Margot. Again? She was here last week.

“Margot was here last week, I can’t believe I’ve got her again.” Alison grumbled. “Looks like there’s no C.J., Flick or Redd for me this week then.”

The fossils ended up all being repeats unfortunately. “Does anyone need any of these?” Alison asked, listing the fossils she had. When the answers came in, Alison kept one to trade and sold the rest of them for a sad profit of 4,515 bells. After failing to find anything cool in Nook’s Cranny, Alison headed back to the town hall, mumbling again as she saw Margot stood there. She entered the town hall and spoke to Tom Nook.

“Right, let’s get a bridge celebration on.” Alison said, selecting that option. The screen changed and the animals were lined up as Tom Nook was talking about the bridge.

“‘And now, a word from our Island Representative. Alison?’” Alison read Tom Nook saying.

Alison was all prepared to click and option but then she stopped.

“Yes, Alison, what have you got to say for yourself?”

Wait.

That was the Captain?!

“What?!” Alison exclaimed. “What? Are they supposed to do that? They’re not supposed to do that? Are they?” There was a flurry of ‘no’s’ in the chat.

Alison’s response options disappeared, only to be replaced with Fanny talking.

“Are you just going to stand there or are you actually going to say something?” Fanny seemed to be snapping.

“Oh, this is freaky.” Alison said as her response options came back up. “This is really freaky, I don’t like it.” She picked an option, lest she got shouted at again. “What the hell, it must be a new feature or something? Yeah, that’s it. A new feature.” Alison said rapidly. The characters brought out party-poppers and finished the celebration.

The screen changed back to its regular one and Alison shook her head.

“That was weird, should have found out about that sooner and not be weirded out” She sighed. “Anyway, let’s go and comb the beach-”

Alison stopped as she saw Ramoena, OUT OF HER HOME, seemingly chatting with Ingmar.

“What is she doing out?” Alison cried. “She can’t be out? She’s got a home to move into? Has time just skipped a day or something?” She quickly glanced at the date to see that NOPE, it was the exact same day as it was before the bridge opening.

‘ _ probably just a glitch _ ’ came one message on the chat. ‘ _ Weird glitch but probably just one she didnt spawn back inside after _ ’

“Yeah, yeah, you’re probably right.” Alison said. “It’s probably just a glitch. I bet if I enter a building she’ll reset in her house.” Then Alison paused as she looked at the continuing conversation between Ramoena and Ingmar. “But, how about we go and see what they’re talking about first.” Alison wandered over to the pair and clicked on them.

“‘Don’t be ridiculous,” Alison read Ramoena’s dialogue. “I don’t think you’re scary at all. How can anyone think that. Who are they? I’ll fight them for you.’”

“Hmm, that’s a rather specific thing to talk about.” Alison said. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone talk about this before.”

“‘Most of them.’” Alison read Ingmar’s dialogue. “‘Don’t worry about it. I’m use to it.’ I have no idea what they’re talking about? I have never seen this plot point before in my life.”

Ramoena turned to Alison. “Alison what do you think?”

“I guess we’ll just roll with it,” Alison said. “Then we’ll see if we can reset them.” Alison picked the option ‘I don’t think you’re scary at all’ and Ingmar did the surprise reaction and Ramoena did the joy reaction.

“‘See, not everyone thinks your scary.’” Ramoena said. Ingmar responded with an ellipsis. The two broke up and Alison sighed. “Right, let’s go and see if we can reset her.”

Alison ran towards the nearest building, the town hall, to try and reset Ramoena.

As she reached the square, Margot was still there and so was Julian. Julian was hovering around Margot and instead of doing any of the usual NPC actions, he was… smirking instead. And as Alison watched, he actually switched between smirking and glee.

…

Was he flirting?

Margot didn’t seem to be reacting as Julian continued to act like that for a while longer until Margot did the curiosity reaction.

Julian fell into the distress reaction and before falling into the cold chill reaction. Hmm, Margot seems to be doing the intense reaction.

Alison walked closer and Julian turned to look at her. That seemed to have jolted Julian out of his actions and he went wandering away as Margot turned back idling with her bag.

“Errrrrr, what was that?” Alison asked. “That’s really not supposed to happen? Margot is a special, the villagers can’t interact with them, can they?”

‘ _ they can greet them i think _ ’ said one of the viewers in the chat. ‘ _ but i dont think they can do that mcuh _ ’

“I don’t think they can interact that much either.” Alison said. “Hmm, let’s see if going instead can reset them.”

Alison passed by Margot and entered the town hall.

But…

Pat was there.

He seemed to be in a conversation with Isabelle.

“They can’t come in here.” Alison practically shouted. “What’s he doing here?” Alison tried to interact with Pat but it didn’t seem to have any effect.

“No seriously, what is he doing? Alison cried, repeatedly bumping into him, to little avail. “Isabelle? Isabelle? What are you doing?!”

When neither of them answered Alison cried out in frustration. “What IS going on?”

‘ _ i have no idea _ ’ came a response in the chat.

After trying to get their attention a few more times, Alison gave up and left the town hall.

“Let’s go see if Ramoena has been reset back in her house.” Alison said, running back to where she last saw Ramoena, once again frowning as she passed Margot.

Alison ran around until she stopped and sighed, spotting Ramoena wandering around.

“That didn’t work, I’ll probably have to turn the game off and on to get her back in.” Alison muttered. “But not yet, I’ll do that later, she’s not causing any harm is she. Now, the beach, the beach.”

Alison ran towards the beach, passing her orchard and-

Ground to a halt.

In the top corner, it seemed like Julian had Robin backed against a tree, practically pushed into it, the star of the mischief reaction hovering over Julian’s head, his arm seemingly pressed into the tree by Robin’s head.

Not that it seemed like bad mischief. Alison could see Robin’s face and he seemed to be doing the happy reaction. It almost seemed intimate.

Though what was she thinking like this for? They’re just lines of code, they’re probably just having a conversation about woodlouse or something and Alison was just looking at them in a dodgy angle making them seem closer together than they should be.

“Let’s head to the south beach, actually, I’ll only be doing a loop back around going east first.” Alison said, turning and running out of the orchard and down to the south beach.

She quickly fell back into a routine of collecting shells and catching fish, gasping once when she caught a fish she didn’t have before.

She could almost forget all the weirdness during this session, until Fanny caught sight of her and did the surprise reaction, running over to her.

“I wonder if she’s got a new reaction for me.” Alison said, going over to her.

‘ _ or clothing _ ’ a comment came through in the chat box.

“I hope it’s something good.” Alison said, engaging Fanny in a conversation.

“‘Alison.” Alison read what Fanny said. “When are you going to stop playing this ridiculous game and get a job’- HANG ON.”

Alison stared, dumbstruck, at her Switch, her mouth open as she read what Fanny was saying.

“You’ll never get anything done by playing this game, Alison, listen to me, I’m talking to you. You need to stop playing Animal Crossing: New Horizons and actually do something for once.” Fanny continued to rant.

‘ _ what the hell is going on??????????? _ ’ One person said in the chat.

“I have no idea.” Alison gasped as Fanny finished talking and stomped away. “I’ve got absolutely no idea. What the hell is going on?”

Alison stood there for several moments, gawping at her Switch.

Thomas went walking by and Alison shook her head again, going over to Thomas. “You’re going to be normal, aren’t you?” She said as she engaged in conversation with Thomas.

“‘Oh, Alison,” Alison read out, Thomas seeming to sigh. “How cursed we are to be trapped in this game, what I would give to be able to leave this game and be in the real world, with you, forever’-”

Alison stared at her Switch again, her eyes going wide. She dropped her Switch on the table and pushed herself away from her desk.

Slowly she reached up and took her mic off, watching as comments came in through her chat.

Once she’s settled her mic on the desk, Alison turned around, took a deep breath and screamed.

“MIKE! THERE’S SOMETHING WRONG WITH ANIMAL CROSSING!”

**Author's Note:**

> You'd get a bit freaked out if your lines of code started acting.... suspiciously with conscious


End file.
